The purpose of the device is to accelerate and facilitate the work processes when applying acrylics, silicones or performing similar works. In the final stages of painting or sanitary works, many corners (between walls and ceilings and walls), the edges of openings, gaps, etc. need to be filled with a suitable sealant, which is an acrylic, silicone or other viscous material. In the performance of these works, a corner or gap is first filled with a suitable viscous material and then smoothed with a finger. Using the device of the invention, these works can be completed in a single operation. With the help of the device of the invention, work is faster, more convenient, and of higher quality.